


make our own rules

by laurenkmyers



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teasing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: First Valentine's Day as a newly engaged couple.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	make our own rules

**Author's Note:**

> Eastenders want to ignore our boys for _two weeks_ after their engagement? And then refuse to give us another Ballum Valentine’s? Fine. I’ll write my goddamn own.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy <3

“Got the house to ourselves tonight, babe…and on Valentine’s day, n’all.” Ben smirks, grabbing Callum by the lapels of his jacket and latching onto Callum’s neck with an eager mouth, eliciting a deep groan from his man as he feels Callum grab the back of his neck to keep him exactly where he is.

Ben smiles into the kiss, knowing full well that Callum can’t resist him when he’s got his face buried in his neck. He works his way higher, lifting up onto his tip toes to reach behind Callum’s ear, tugging lightly. “First Valentine’s as _fiancé’s_.” He whispers low and dark, suggestive in the way he tugs a little harder on his man’s earlobe. “No one to disturb us…could be as _loud_ as we want.”

“ _Ben…”_ Callum moans louder as Ben slides one of his hands from Callum’s waist to grip firmly at his already hardening cock. He continues rubbing Callum over his jeans, loves to see the way he flutters under his fingers, knees weak suddenly as he falls into the friction of Ben’s palm.

Callum pulls back abruptly, “Get upstairs. _Now_.” He growls, which makes Ben’s traitorous cock come to life at the clear intent of his wound up fiancé, he shivers in delight.

They waste no more time, all but running up the stairs, into the bedroom, and slamming the door shut behind them, neither one willing to let the other go. By the time their clothes have been haphazardly stripped and flung around the room they’re both panting desperately into each other’s mouths as they grind into one another up against the door. 

“Love you so much.” Callum breathes into his mouth.

Ben grunts as Callum bites down hard on his bottom lip, “Love you too.”

Their easy sentimentality stops them both in their place, pulling back to stare deeply into each other’s eyes. A love, crisp as the snow on a clear winter’s morning settles between two souls.

The moment passes in a flash, as their minds shut down, and they let their bodies take over.

Ben allows himself to be manoeuvred onto the bed, back lying flat against the mattress with a pillow shoved quickly under his ass. He watches Callum take a moment to look; used to shy away from it at first, not one to ease into the affection Callum bestows on him when they’re in bed. But over time Ben finds himself waiting for it, wanting Callum’s eyes to lap up every detail, to map him out and _remember_ him. He observes the way Callum’s eyes travel every inch of him, the blue in his eyes swells, moulding into a boundless depth of want. It makes Ben harder than he ever thought possible, kicks him back into reality.

“Need you.” He whines, fingers reaching out to touch some part of Callum.

The man in question, once he’s taken his fill, reaches over and pulls out their nearly empty bottle of lube, pours a generous amount onto his fingers and chucks the bottle to the side. Callum leans into him and merges their lips together in a kiss so heated it warms Ben up from the inside out, breathing life back into his jittery body.

They’ve done this many times before, and yet, Ben thinks, it doesn’t get any less exhilarating as Callum scissors two, long fingers into him, readying them both for what’s to come. Ben stretches his head high on the pillows, exposing the long line of his neck, and pushing down onto the digits Callum already has inside him. He’s ready, doesn’t care about the rest of the prep, need’s Callum _now_.

“Cal,” he moans long and loud, telling Callum exactly what he wants without the use of words.

Luckily, his fiancé knows all the ways he’ll ask; takes the cue for what it is, pulls out, and slicks himself up with the lube still coating his fingers. Ben feels a little exposed now, open’s his eyes and watches Callum pump himself into full hardness. The way Callum’s eyes roll back into his head makes his ass clench around nothing, desperate to be filled. Ben takes a deep breath as Callum lines himself up, and exhales the second he feels Callum push in.

Callum goes slow, slow enough to let him adjust to the tight stretch. Normally, Ben’s more relaxed than this, but his eager body wanted Callum and he wasn’t willing to wait, so he urges himself to calm the fuck down as Callum slides deeper, inch by inch.

Eventually, Callum bottoms out and Ben notices the way he’s holding himself as still as he can, waiting for Ben to say it’s okay to start moving. _Always such a gentlemen_. Ben blinks back the tears in his eyes at the soft gesture, distracts himself by running his fingers up Callum’s body, resting them high on his shoulder blades and finally, wrapping his legs more firmly around Callum’s waist; an intimate signal that it’s okay to _move_.

Callum leans down to kiss him before he starts shifting. He bites down on Ben’s bottom lip, probing the tip of his tongue inside. Ben’s mouth instantly grants him access and their tongues tangle deliciously, it takes the brunt of the first snap of Callum’s hips away, melting into a soft connection of bodies.

Ben wasn’t kidding earlier when he said they could be as loud as they want- there’s not a single person on the Square who can stop the noises being forced out of his mouth now. As Callum thrusts harder, it sends shockwaves of bliss ricocheting up and down his pliant body. Ben lets Callum know how good it feels; an influx of “ _yes, just there, and fuck yeah_!” are ripped from his throat, echoed by sounds of ravenous desire being dragged from his fiancés lips.

Suddenly, the feeling of euphoria catches up to them both, washing over Ben first as Callum repeatedly strikes that sweet spot inside him. His vision blurs and the fog of lust turns into shooting stars that dash across the ceiling, or in his case, his own stomach. Callum topples over the edge only seconds after him, slumping forward and breathing heavily. They each take a moment to come back down to earth, but when they do Callum chuckles into the side of his neck.

“Best. Valentine’s. Ever.” He says, following each word with a sloppy kiss.

“Yeah…” Ben sighs sweetly before his thoughts turn dark, “Definitely beats last years.” Ben’s heart spikes in fear at his own reminder. The thought of where they both were this time last year haunts him even now. He shivers despite himself. Obviously Callum notices the change.

“Hey!” Callum says, tapping his chin to turn his face up to look at him. “Wasn’t your fault, Ben.” Ben goes to deny it, but Callum stops him with a finger to his lips. “I’m here, ain’t I? We’re together now and that’s all that matters, yeah?” Ben nods solemnly. “And I love you, Ben Mitchell, with everything I am.” Callum nudges his pout away with a quick kiss.

“Yeah, alright, you soppy git. I love you, too.” He says as he pushes a harsh kiss back onto his man’s lips.

After much faffing around and cleaning themselves up they eventually make their way downstairs, sort of clothed, and somewhat decent, only to realise that Callum’s chicken pasta sauce has been left out and is all gloopy and horrible looking as it sits in its bowl. Callum’s face drops when he swirls the gunk around, trying to salvage it, but to no avail. He turns an accusing look back at him, like it’s all his fault the sauce didn’t stay fresh- and okay, fine- it sort of was his fault for distracting the chef whilst he worked, but they each got what they wanted in the end, so really…can he be entirely to blame?

Ben shrugs his shoulders. “Sorry?” Ben replies with a lilt, not really sorry about it at all. “Let’s just order a takeaway, eh?” He giggles, dodging the plain cooked pasta being thrown his way by his slightly irate fiancé, whose grin finally appears as a piece of spaghetti successfully slaps Ben square on the cheek.

“You’re gonna pay for that, Halfway!” Ben goads laughing loudly as he chases Callum around the house with a handful of his own pasta on what is most definitely Ben’s best Valentine’s Day ever, the order of their evening slightly out of wack, not entirely the norm- but it’s okay, because he and Callum? _They make their own rules._

**Author's Note:**

> come and scream with me on tumblr: laurenkmyers


End file.
